inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Inazuma Eleven - Truth or Dare
Just to say, I've done the entire Inazuma Eleven cast, including Teikoku, Genesis, Prominence, Diamond Dust etc. members. Also, All the characters that are dead and stuff in the anime, are alive in this (i.e. Kira Hiroto, Atsuya Fubuki etc.). (Kira is 13 in this version) Mika: Hi guys!!! Livi: Welcome to the first Inazuma Eleven...TRUTH OR DARE!!! Candy: If you're reading I Need You, you'll probably recognize Mika, Livi, Angel and me. Mika: I know there's already a truth or dare, but I wanted to try too! Livi: Since this is the first chapter, we'll do our own truths and dares, but feel free to post dares and truths in the comments! Mika: These first dares are from moi! 1: I dare Atsuya to dress and act like Shirou, and Shirou to dress and act like Atsuya for this chapter and the next. 2: I dare Kira to dress and act like Hiroto and Hiroto to dress and act like Kira for this chapter and the next. 3: I dare Aki, Fuyuka, Natsumi, Touko, Ulvida and Kii to all go on a date with Endou at the same time, and they all have to be really desperate for him, begging for him to kiss them and beating each other up for him, plus, Hiroto, Ichinose, Tsunami, Kudou and Natsumi's dad have to watch, interfering whenever they want. 4: I dare Ulvida to go on a date to a really posh resteraunt with Hiroto. 5: I dare Kii to go on a date to the same really posh resteraunt as Hiroto and Ulvida, with Midorikawa! Plus they all have to sit together. Atsuya:I'm not dressing like a gay guy!! Shirou: How many times? I'M NOT GAY!! Mika: You have to, it's a dare! Atsuya & Shirou: grrr... *both swap clothes* Atsuya: These clothes are freakin' tiny!! What size are you? 3-5 months?! Shirou: I'm only two sizes smaller than you!! Mika: Next dare~ Kira: So me and onii-chan have to change clothes? Livi: Yup! Hiroto: Okay *swaps clothes with Kira* Mika: *giggles* Hiroto-kun's clothes are so big on you Kira-kun! Kira: *in muffled voice* I can't breath... Hiroto: *blushes* I look really stupid... Mika: No you don't Hiroto-kun, you look adorable~ Jocelyn: *pretends to puke* Livi: nii-san's such a fangirl... Ace: Okay, let's move on before Joc' actually pukes... Candy: Right... Midorikawa: Girls, meet your date! Kii: Do we have to go on a date with Endou? Mika: Yup, you do! Ulvida: Fine, but it doesn't mean anything! Endou: Deal! They all walk to the posh resteraunt Touko: Hey move it twirly-curls, I'M sitting next to Endou-kun! Kii: As if! I am! Natsumi: Move your fat butts over there, I'm prettiest, he likes me most, so therefore, I SIT NEXT TO HIM!! Aki: Get out of the way princess! As if you're prettiest! Have you SEEN your hair?! Natsumi: Oh it's on! *jumps on top of Aki* Aki: *screeches and attacks Natsumi* Natsumi's dad: Get her, Natsumi!! All the boys watching: O.o ... Ichinose: Go, Aki!! Ulvida: Oh what the heck, I'm not missing a chance to beat the c*** out of a bunch of little girls! *jumps into the fight* Kii: I guess I've got nothing to lose... *shrugs and joins fight* Touko: I'm not missing out on a classic old catfight! *joins fight* Tsunami: Kick their fat asses Touko! Hiroto: Kill 'em all Ulvida-chan! Kudou: Good girl, Fuyuka, don't get into fights! Fuyuka: Hey Mamoru-kun, do you want to go order some ice-cream? Endou: Sure, Fuyuppe-chan! They leave the other girls murdering each other in the middle of the posh resteraunt, with a lot of spectators, recording and taking pictures with their cell-phones. Hiroto: Hey, Ulvida-chan? *picks her up from inside the cloud of dust that the girls were creating* Ulvida: What is it? Hiroto: We have to go on a date now, remember? Ulvida: Oh...erm...y-yeah...*blushes* They go to find a table,and Kii and Midorikawa join them *awkward silence* Midorikawa: well... Kii: well... Hiroto: well... Ulvida: well... They all burst out laughing. A bit later... Hiroto: So then the guy says 'You're dead!' but then Frakenstein says 'Actually your a few thousand years late, cuz I'm already dead!' Ulvida: *laughs* Hiroto, you're hilarious! Mika: grrr... Ace: What's up with Mika-chan? Livi: She's jealous of Ulvida-chan cuz she gets to go on a date with Hiroto-kun Mika: grrr... Jayke: Well I guess we should close up for her Jocelyn: Yeah... Livi: Bye guys, please post your dares and truths, and tune in next time! All: BYEEEE!!! CHAPTER 2 - http://inazuma-eleven-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Inazuma_Eleven_-_Truth_or_Dare_(Chapter_2) Category:Fanfictions